Redemption
by Super Deleto
Summary: Ten years have passed since the legendary Tournament of Power. Goku, Vegeta, and the other saviours of Earth disappeared six years ago. Suddenly, one day, two college kids meet an amnesiac Goku Black, and their lives are never the same...


_**Hey guys so this is a story idea I got from reading a story by a (somewhat) friend of mine and so yeah. His story inspired me to write this, if people don't like it I'll stop but I just wanted to try it out.**_

_**Soooooo here we go!**_

**Chapter 1**

A girl was laying on a bed in a college dorm, staring at the ceiling as she tried to think of something to do besides the usual drawing, reading, and listening to old Linkin Park albums.

This is Zoe, a 19-year-old hybrid between Saiyan and Human. Since you can't see her I'll describe her. Zoe is about 5' 9", she has brown hair and blue eyes. To get into greater detail, she has a curvy body and large breasts. (She often catches guys checking her out. That doesn't end well.) Personality wise, you really just don't wanna get on her bad side. But I'm getting ahead of myself, let's just get into the story.

Anyways, after a while, her roommate walked in. (And here we go again with descriptions because y'all can't see them.) This is Brayden. He is a full-blooded Saiyan, so I think you can guess his personality. He's 6' 1" with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's muscular and... well there isn't much more to know. One thing I'll tell you is he plays guitar, and he plays damn well.

"Hey, Zoe," Brayden said as he walked in, sitting on his bean bag chair in front of the TV, where he had an Xbox One X set up.

"Hey."

"You're back sooner than I thought. Class end early for ya?"

Zoe didn't respond, instead she just smirked and threw the Xbox remote at Brayden, which he caught. Oh yeah, she's suspended for a few days. I forgot to mention that.

Brayden then sighed and turned on the Xbox. He rarely ever did his homework. "Was it really worth it?"

"Yup."

"Really? Guys are stupid, I should know, but come on. You didn't have to go so far with it."

"You've done worse."

He chuckled. "Well.. yeah, but-"

"So why shouldn't I?"

"Because I have nothing to worry about. I get in trouble, it's no big deal, but your mom is _vicious_."

Zoe laughed. He wasn't wrong.

Brayden and Zoe actually have a bit of a history. They met in 7th grade, when they were 12. They became good friends and after a while they realized that they had feelings for each other. They dated for a good 16 months. But eventually, something happened. Brayden honestly didn't know what it was. In fact, neither of them did. But for whatever reason, they broke up.

For the next 4 years, they tried to be friends again. It would work for a while, and then it wouldn't. They tried and tried and tried until their senior year. And then they were friends again. So yeah.

Anyways, after about half an hour of Brayden playing Black Ops 4, he turned off the Xbox and got up to order some pizza for them. Zoe, meanwhile, was looking out the window, when suddenly the yard outside their dorm exploded. Nothing was destroyed, thank Zeno, but something seemed off.

Curious, she walked outside to investigate. When she walked outside, a gust of wind suddenly made her stumble back. (Let's just say she's not all that strong. Okay that's being generous XD) She looked into the yard and saw a man standing up in the flame. He looked like he had been weakened.

_"That is one hell of a hairdo," _she thought as she got closer. Then the man fell to the ground and Zoe ran over. _"Should I bring him inside?"_

After about three seconds, she decided to bring the man inside. She couldn't help but note how heavy he was. The guy was pure muscle. She brought him into the dorm room and set him down on her bed, catching her breath and wondering just who this guy was.

A few minutes later, Brayden walked in with 6 boxes of pizza and set them all down. Then his eyes widened as he saw something he certainly wasn't expecting.

"Who's the dude in your bed?"

"I dunno, he crashed landed outside. I think he's unconscious."

"Yeah? Well... Jesus he's strong." Being pretty powerful himself, Brayden knew what "strong" was. But this was unlike anything he'd ever seen. Why did this guy look so familiar, though?

"Yeah, I can tell that much. I wonder where he came from," she said as she leaned in closer, only for the man to suddenly wake up, causing Zoe to jump back a bit.

"What the..?" the man mumbled, rubbing his head. "Where am I? Who are you?"

Zoe sighed before she spoke. "I'm Zoe, this is Brayden. You're on Earth, at Three Star University. What's uh... what's your name?"

The man sat up fully and thought for a second. "My name... I think people called me Goku Black..."

Brayden backed up a bit and dragged Zoe into a corner. "Do you realize who that is?! That guy killed billions of people _for fun!_" he whispered.

"Give him a chance," she replied. "He doesn't seem to remember anything..." They then walked back over and Zoe smiled. "Can we just call you Goku?"

Black thought for a moment. "I like that. Sure."

The two teenagers looked at each other before Brayden asked, "Do you... remember anything?"

Black frowned. "A little bit. I... I killed a lot of people... then I fought a small group of Saiyans. But that seems like years ago..."

(Author's Note: This story takes place about ten years after the events of Dragon Ball Super.)

"Mm. Do you regret it?"

He shook his head. "Not in the slightest. But I feel like I should..."

Brayden frowned. "Would you be willing to start over? Like, have a new life?"

The god gave a small smile at that. "Yeah, that would be nice."

**_To be continued._**


End file.
